User talk:Dark Lord Revan
Hi I'm not that bbbbbbbbbbbbbg guy but, I did that to your page because I thought you put that there but I gues bbbbbbbbbbbbbg did OK sorry bye. 69.205.189.198 21:52, 7 March 2006 (UTC) :Why did you delete my userpage? —'The thing (talk • )' 12:35, 22 April 2006 (UTC) Pikmin1 I have a small question, no derogatory comments, but why did you change User:Pikmin1 to a sysop? I've never even known who that is, he's never here, and he's also only made one edit. This is just a simple question. Y'know, you haven't answered The Thing's question, could you at least answer mine? --The Pikmin God 18:16, 23 April 2006 (UTC) :That will remain secret. Revan 23:36, 16 May 2006 (UTC) ::O rly? Okay then. --The Pikmin God 20:36, 18 May 2006 (UTC) Fetured Article I have a question about the Featured Article. Why don't we have a vote for the weekly featured article like Wookieepedia and have a picture from the featured article (if it has any)?--Insectdisastermaster553 18:10, May 17 2006 (UTC) *Good Idea...I shall steal from it...I mean..blast...you didnt hear anything...>_>--Revan 01:47, 19 May 2006 (UTC) I'll just look at other wikis such as WikiFur, MuppetWiki, Wookieepedia (although i'm in Wookieepedia as a user) and other Wikis to improve our Main Page-- Insectdisastermaster553 Ohter Websites I got some stuff from other wikis, let's vote for stuff, change the background to some Pikmin pic, and divide everything up into tables. Also, we could change the Encyclopedia pic to Pikipedia like how they write Pikmin on the Pikmin game cover and that's it unless you want to change search to a Pic like the Doom and Star Wars Wiki.-- Insectdisastermaster553 Fanon I just found some good stuff from the Star Wars Fanon Wiki, we can use their Main Page to upgrade ours, and you can edit their Main Page, letting us get the same thing as them!!!-- Insectdisastermaster553 Community Portal The Comunity Portal was vandalized-- User:Yoshi :I don't think the Community Portal had anything written on it anyway, it was vandilized a very long time ago as well. --The Pikmin God 00:29, 4 August 2006 (UTC) Hints and Tips Thanks for redirecting the Hints & Tips page/category, when I tried to do it, all that appeared was the category bar. --The Pikmin God 00:29, 4 August 2006 (UTC) *All I had to do was edit your Page so it would redirect to the category --Revan 01:10, 22 August 2006 (UTC) voting i would like to see if i could start a voting page--Goolix 19:32, 5 November 2006 (UTC) * go ahead --Revan 02:34, 12 November 2006 (UTC) Wiki extensions Hi could you install the two wiki extensions http://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/Extension:RandomImage and http://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/Extension:RandomInclude they will allow me to place random content on the front page and help make it a little more interesting. Discordance 01:40, 3 January 2007 (UTC) Turns out only Wikia staff can install extensions and theyve given me something else to use so nevermind. Discordance 14:25, 11 January 2007 (UTC) More admins we need more admins around to help us! im sorry to say this but you havent contributed much to this wiki. you will probably never see this message but i would like to say that it would help if you would contribute to the wiki as often as you used to! -Goolix *I havnt been on the computer for awhile...im on xbox live alot -Revan Thanks for the admin, I don't really know how to use most of the tools available yet but i'm sure theres a few things i can help with. Discordance 21:59, 11 January 2007 (UTC)